


Cover for Table For One

by sra_danvers



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1849927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sra_danvers/pseuds/sra_danvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1077452/">Table For One</a> by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentAuror/pseuds/SilentAuror">SilentAuror</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for Table For One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilentAuror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentAuror/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Table For One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077452) by [SilentAuror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentAuror/pseuds/SilentAuror). 



> I wish I could draw for stories like this one. But I don't, so I did what I could after being inspired for this awesome story. I just wanted to cuddle John, or better, for Sherlock to cuddle him ;-)


End file.
